Hangat
by ambudaff
Summary: Mulanya ia menganggap pekerjaan di Kementrian adalah segalanya. Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Pulang


**HANGAT**

_Percy Weasley kepunyaan JKR. Ambu hanya meminjamnya sejenak, tanpa maksud untuk mendapat keuntungan materi. Hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi_

_Rate T, family_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Infantrum Challenge: Pulang**_

-o0o-

Percy Ignatius Weasley, tinggi, berambut merah, sedikit bintik-bintik di wajah, plus kacamata berbingkai tanduk, selalu bangga dengan semua pencapaiannya. Hasil-hasil akademisnya sangat memuaskan. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Topi Seleksi tidak memilihkan asrama Ravenclaw saja untuknya dulu, malah Gryffindor. Tetapi, sepertinya semua anggota keluarga Weasley diseleksi masuk asrama Gryffindor. Tak apa-apa, toh, pacarnya Penelope Clearwater, anak Ravenclaw—

Pencapaian struktural di samping hasil-hasil akademisnya juga sangat memuaskan. Kelas lima ia terpilih menjadi Prefek Laki-Laki asrama Gryffindor. Disusul dengan menjadi Ketua Murid Laki-Laki di kelas tujuh.

Yap, kakaknya Bill Weasley juga dulu jadi Ketua Murid. Agak mengherankan, dengan tingkah laku yang serampangan seperti itu dia bisa terpilih. Tapi, jaman mungkin berbeda. Pendeknya, dia, dengan tingkah lakunya yang sempurna, terpilih menjadi Prefek dan Ketua Murid itu sangat membuat Percy berada di awang-awang.

_Tekun belajar, taat aturan, itu akan membuatmu mencapai keinginanmu yang tinggi di langit, pikir Percy_

Lulus dari Hogwarts, ia langsung masuk Kementrian dengan jabatan yang membuat orang lain iri. Asisten Pribadi di Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, lalu dipromosikan menjadi Asisten Junior pada Menteri Fudge.

_Pekerjaan adalah segala-galanya. Semua orang akan memandangmu iri. Kau akan membuat orangtuamu, dan tentu saja dirimu sendiri, bangga_

Percy memandang pekerjaannya penting. Jauh di atas keluarga. Pekerjaan membuatnya terpandang, pekerjaan membuatnya terlihat penting. Pekerjaan membuatnya terlihat sebagai 'seseorang'.

Dan Pecy mulai terlihat bergeser. Mulai tak memperhatikan keperluan keluarganya.

Dalam suasana genting saat itu, mementingkan keluarga bisa dianggap memusuhi Kementrian. Apalagi keluarga seperti keluarga Weasley, yang percaya bahwa Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya sudah kembali.

Kementrian tentu saja benar. Percaya bahwa Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya sudah kembali, apalagi membuat orang lain menjadi panik, bisa dikategorikan menantang kebijakan Kementrian.

_Percy Weasley berdiri membela kepentingan Kementrian, walau seluruh anggota keluarga memprotesnya. Ia bangga akan itu._

Pernah mengembalikan hadiah Natal yang dikirimkan padamu oleh keluargamu? Percy pernah, dan ia bangga karenanya. Memosisikan diri berseberangan dengan keluarganya karena anggota-anggota keluarganya terus mendukung Albus Dumbledore, ia bahkan keluar dari rumah dan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri.

_Sendiri. Dan ia bangga akan itu._

Tapi suasana terus berubah. Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya benar-benar sudah kembali. Dan Kementrian ternyata sudah disusupi antek Pelahap Maut. Pelan-pelan dikuasai mereka.

_Bangga sebagai pendukung Kementrian ternyata hanya bangga yang hampa._

Sementara satu-persatu unsur Kementrian terlihat jelas mendukung Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya, baik secara sadar maupun di-Imperius; anggota keluarganya tetap teguh berdiri membela kebenaran. Albus Dumbledore bersama laskarnya tetap teguh memperjuangkan kebenaran.

_Kebanggaan sebagai pendukung Kementrian semakin terasa hampa_

—dan Perang Besar menjelang.

Percy Weasley berada di persimpangan jalan.

Dan ia harus memutuskan harus terus ke mana. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar. Dan itu tak mudah di Kementrian dengan banyaknya pengkhianat di sana.

Berhubungan dengan Aberforth Dumbledore, akhirnya Percy memperoleh info bahwa Hogwarts sudah di ambang perang—

_Kebanggaan sebagai pendukung Kementrian benar-benar menjadi hampa. Dingin. Beku. Tak bermakna_

Di sinilah Percy berada. Di ujung terowongan yang berasal dari bar Abeforth. Memanjat keluar dari terowongan, agak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Dia bertumpu pada kursi terdekat dan bangun, memandang berkeliling lewat kacamata miring yang bergagang tanduk dan berkata, "Apa aku sudah terlambat? Apa sudah mulai? Aku baru saja tahu, jadi aku—"

Percy dan keluarga Weasley yang berkumpul di sana, saling pandang, membeku.

"Aku tolol!" Percy meraung keras sekali, "Aku idiot, aku orang bego sombong, aku—aku—"

_Aneh, ia merasakan hawa di sekitarnya menjadi hangat_

"Moron pecinta Kementrian, tidak mengakui keluarga, haus kekuasaan," timpal Fred.

_Aneh, ia merasakan kehangatan pada setiap kata yang diucapkan adik kembarnya itu_

Percy menelan ludah.

"Ya, aku begitu!"

"Nah, kau tak bisa mengatakannya lebih adil dari itu," kata Fred, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Percy.

_Hangat. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu mulai kembali perlahan_

Mrs Weasley bercucuran air mata. Dia berlari maju, mendorong minggir Fred, dan menarik Percy ke dalam pelukan sangat erat, sementara Percy mengelus punggungnya, matanya menatap ayahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Dad," Percy berkata.

Mr Weasley mengerjap cepat, kemudian dia juga bergegas memeluk anaknya.

_Kehangatan itu sudah kembali_

_Ia sudah pulang_

**FIN**

**AN**: beberapa paragraf terakhir dikutip dari Harry Potter: Relikui Kematian hlm 796-797


End file.
